


The Winchester Chronicles.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: There’s no end in sight to the embarrassment.





	The Winchester Chronicles.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I mean absolutely NO disrespect with this drabble, it is in fun and jest. And as one of my modly cohorts on spn_on_parade owns a pair of these - I *love* them and all credit should go to their creator MistyFigs on Etsy.

Dean comes crashing through the Bunker’s front door and starts running down the stairs two at a time, almost landing on his ass at the bottom. “SAMMY! Have you seen these, is there no end to the torment those fuckin’ books will give us?”

Sam’s raises his eyebrows at Dean’s caterwauling and closes his laptop. “Books, what bo - oh you have got to be kidding me!”

Dean leans over Sam and brandishes something Charlie would have had an apoplectic fit over. “Let me guess, _BeckyWinchester176_ has a shiny new etsy shop!”

“Bingo, Sammy! Yours comes in a pantless version, too.”


End file.
